Things Left Unsaid
by ebon-drake
Summary: Allura and Keith finally succumb to their mutual desire for one another. Set in the DoTU timeline with influences from both Go-Lion and DDP. Contains adult content, language, and themes. Reader discretion advised. Rated M. CH. 1 REVISED, CH. 2 COMING SOON.


**Disclaimer:** Voltron and its characters, settings, and story line are copyrighted by World Event Productions, Ltd. and Toei Animation Company. DDP comic concepts and ideas are copyrighted by Devil's Due Publishing. Cover image is a screenshot from Purrsia's website, "Voltron Central". References to areas of the Denubian Galaxy (i.e. Azure Quadrant, Onyx Star System, etc.) are from the map developed by Shannon Muir and sanctioned by WEP. All other names, places, characters, and plot bunnies are my own unless otherwise noted. I am in no way affiliated with the aforementioned companies. No monetary profit is being made from this work, and no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not do not re-post or reuse this work without obtaining my written permission first. Thank you.

**Last Revision Date:** 1/5/15

**Author's Note 1: **I am always interested in improving my skills as a writer, and so I welcome legitimate constructive criticism on any of my fanfics. However, if the criticism revolves around your personal preferences on things like story genres, character portrayals, or pairings, then I do not consider that constructive. It's awesome if others like my fanfics, but I primarily write them for me, not you. If for some reason you feel the urge to flame me, well, your flames just make my brights burn brighter. Also, they make me laugh.

**Author's Note 2:** This fic takes place in the main timeline of my other fics. It follows the evolution of Keith and Allura's romance as seen in my fics "Mother's Day" and "A Secret World". Also, thank you, DrowningBlonde, for your help with the title! Much appreciated!

****WARNING: This story contains smut. If you are underage or find this kind of content offensive, then please do not read this. I tried to be as tasteful as possible with the content, but yeah... Reader discretion is advised.****

**Things Left Unsaid, Ch. 1**

Time seemed to slow down for Keith and flow around his supine body, like a gently flowing stream, as he gazed up at the star-flecked sky. From where he lay, the Castle of Lions was only a few minutes walk away, but alone in this copse of trees, he could have been in another world entirely. His solitude and the utter vastness of the night sky bearing down on him made his anxieties and demons feel insubstantial, like they would melt away from him.

He did not make it a regular practice of going out alone at night, but every now and then, he enjoyed letting his thoughts go as he contemplated the cosmos. Earlier, he and the other guys had had an old-school outdoor cookout, but when they had decided to take the fun indoors, he had instead opted to remain outside for some much needed alone time in order to clear his head. Lance of course hadn't been able to resist letting loose with a couple of "robot needing to recharge when no one's around" jokes; he had laughed at the time, but really, he was beginning to grow tired of them. He knew his second-in-command wasn't necessarily trying to be malicious, but that realization did little to lessen the growing annoyance he felt at times with him and his wisecracks.

Suddenly, a genteel, feminine voice, Allura's, called out to him above the insects whirring away in the balmy darkness. "Keith? Are you out here?"

Startled, the captain wondered to himself, ..._What in the world is she doing here?_...

A couple of seconds later, she emerged from the greenery. Besides the familiar circlet that graced her brow and the no-nonsense chignon her golden hair was gathered up into, she was clad in an airy, white short-sleeved dress edged in blue that he had not seen on her before.

"Princess! Sorry, I wasn't expecting you," he said hastily as he scrambled to his feet before her; when he noticed that no one was following her, he added, "Er, where's your escort?"

Her cheeks flushed slightly in response to his question as she came closer to him. "I-I noticed that you were the only one that hadn't come back from the cookout. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. My escort is... well, they're back at the castle. I told them to wait there because I needed some time alone in the gardens," her tone then turned somewhat defensive, "Which I did."

She was now right in front of him. Under the night sky, her beauty took on an almost ethereal quality; moonlight definitely became her.

"I'm fine, Princess," he said, still flustered, "I just... needed some air. You really shouldn't have ditched your escort like that, though."

Her expression immediately became hurt, and Keith found himself backpedaling as he uneasily ran a hand through his dark mane. "Uh, I mean, er... I appreciate you thinking of me, Princess. I was just worried about what could have happened to you on your way over here. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, but no one's invulnerable and-"

"It's fine, Keith," she said, halting his runaway train-of-thought, "I understand what you meant. You can relax," she then smiled lightly, her eyes turning mischievous, "Plus, I'm not without an escort now, am I? You can walk me back to castle, too, if it will make you feel better."

He gestured emphatically with one hand and opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She... was not technically incorrect. She was more or less using the same logic he had used back when he had gone to go check on her in her family crypt and he had volunteered to act as her escort in place of her guards. This was a different situation, though; the crypts were in a closed environment that had a limited number of entry and exit points. Here, she was literally out in the open, and she had made the decision to elude her guards once again, an opportunity that Haggar and Lotor had not hesitated to capitalize on in the past. She was a non-expendable VIP, and she could not keep on doing this. Pointing all of this out right now would have just added to the awkwardness of this encounter, however, so he merely nodded at her. They would talk more on this subject later, though, he would make sure of it; the risk she had taken was too great to just ignore.

"Sure, Princess, I'll go back with you."

The Black Lion pilot began to make his way towards the castle, but Allura didn't move alongside him right away. He was only able to take a couple of steps before he felt the warmth of her hand upon his own, and then it was all he could feel.

"Wait, Keith! I, uh," her voice sound embarrassed, but there was also determination in it, "Before we go, can we please talk first? There's... something I need to say to you."

When he turned back to face her, her luminous blue eyes were wide and she was nervously chewing on her lower lip. Her lashes looked very long. She also hadn't let go of his hand. The full realization that they were alone, actually and truly alone, hit him like a ton of bricks. A sense of longing suddenly surged through him which was quickly followed by a guilt that was just as needle-sharp.

"So, uh... what's on your mind, Princess?" he blurted out, "Everything okay?"

He immediately cursed himself once the insipid words left his mouth. ..._Smooth, asshole, real smooth!..._

Not that it really mattered. He had about a snowball's chance in hell with her, and even if he stood a better one than that, it still wouldn't have been appropriate for a huge number of reasons. It would be fraternization because she was his subordinate, and she was also the heir to the throne of Altair and the planetary throne of Arus. He was just a commoner and an off-worlder, besides; suspending reality, even if the attraction was mutual and their relationship smiled upon by all, what could he possibly offer her and her people? Wealth? Power? He could give her none of those things. Protection? He was already defending Arus as the pilot of Black Lion. Love? She had many suitors, all far more eligible than he and willing to pledge their undying love and loyalty to her.

Allura seemed busy with her own inner turmoil and so remained unaware of his own. "There's something I've been thinking about for a long time now," she answered, and her grip on his hand tightened, "I think I finally have it figured out now."

"Oh?"

She moved a bit closer to him. "Yes. I wasn't completely honest with you when I said I came out here to check on you," her blush deepened but she nonetheless soldiered on with her apparent confession, "I mean, I _did_ want to make sure you were okay, but there was something I've been wanting, no, needing to tell you, and an opportunity to do so never really came up until now."

His heart began to beat faster. "What is it, Princess?"

She wet her lips. "I... I like you, Keith."

For a moment, Keith didn't even know what to think. "I like you, too, Princess."

Her mouth formed into an 'o' of surprise, but then she shook her head back and forth. "No, I think you misunderstand me. I have... feelings for you, Keith," she trailed off uncertainly, seemingly at a loss for what else to say, "I-I-"

Before he could respond, she suddenly leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Her kiss was electric. It felt as if his brain was short-circuiting and his limbs were frozen to his sides. His mind was now a battleground upon which innumerable conflicting emotions were waging war with one another. She then pulled back from him slightly, a mortified expression on her face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Keith! I didn't even ask if you-"

Her words ceased when he automatically pulled her back against him. His kiss took her breath away, several months of repressed desires suddenly being unleashed on her. She was stunned, but only for a moment, and then she melted into him. As one of her hands sank into his hair, she parted her lips and their kiss deepened.

Although his conscience was screaming at him that what they were doing was a mistake and a huge one at that, its voice was becoming weaker and more faded with every passing second. He had more or less accepted his fate, he had tried for so long to be strong and faithful to his memories, but he was growing tired. The loneliness was becoming too much to bear, and now, the woman he was secretly in love with wanted him like he wanted her. The temptation it represented was incredible. Like his conscience, the formerly very valid reasons for why them becoming romantically involved together would be ill-advised seemed to shrink until they became minuscule. Within him, the past and and the future dissolved into one another until only the present remained. As the last vestiges of his resolve and guilt crumbled away from him, he knew he was tasting forbidden fruit, and it was indescribably sweet.

When the need for air became too much, they broke away from one another, their breathing much heavier than before.

"Princess..." he uttered, feeling feverish.

His arms were around her slim waist and hers were flung about his neck. She seemed as lost in the moment as he was.

"My name... Please say it, Keith," she begged him.

To his own ears, his voice sounded like a desirous croak. "A-Allura..."

He tried again, and the sound of her name on his lips was as sweet as her kiss. "Allura, I've dreamed... Oh, God..."

He crushed her to him and their tongues collided once again. The time for them to deny their hunger for one another was finally at an end, the consequences be damned.


End file.
